


夏威夷 好热

by winterstrings



Category: Super Junior, hyuhae, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterstrings/pseuds/winterstrings
Summary: 夏威夷的故事





	夏威夷 好热

终于结束了今年夏天的最后一场演唱会，这几个月以来日本韩国日本韩国地来回奔波让李东海和李赫宰都感到了吃力。虽说军队生活锻炼了体能，但李赫宰不得不承认自己已经不年轻了，连续的熬夜、大强度的练舞让他还是有些吃力，体质不太好的东海甚至发出了健康警报。赫宰看着日渐消瘦的朋友开始怀疑自己当初为什么不支持东海健身。  
好在工作总算告一段落，他们可以暂时做回李赫海而不是D&E了。

演唱会结束冲完澡出来的李赫宰擦着头发转头问在一边收拾包的东海：“这几天休息吗？”  
东海听到拖鞋的声音抬头笑着看着镜子里大力搓着头发的人：“我给我们定了后天飞夏威夷的机票。”  
“去结婚吗？”李赫宰丢开手边的毛巾笑道，“你上次在电台里说的想在夏威夷办婚礼。”  
李东海把男友的白T团成一团朝他丢过去，“度蜜月行不行！”

于是后天，李赫海撇下所有的staff，两人飞了夏威夷。

下了飞机到酒店已经是下午，行李一丢，两人开始了补觉计划。等李东海醒来天空已经开始变得橘黄，他下意识紧了紧被子发现李赫宰反常地没有玩手机而是在看他。  
“你干嘛？”  
“看你。”  
“有什么好看的？”  
“逆光下的你好看。我在想，我们已经有多久没有这么悠闲地躺着了，没有行程，没有经纪人，没有其他成员。”  
“你小心被云哥听到。”东海笑着拍了下李赫宰露在被子外的大膀子。  
“只有我们两个。”李赫宰一把捞过团成蚕宝宝的李东海让他趴在自己身上。  
“热”，李东海一把抽掉了他们中间的被子趴回去，把手搭在赫宰肩上。  
”这样更热，你感觉不到吗？“李赫宰抱着他坏心眼地向上顶了顶。  
”还可以比现在更加热，你要吗？“李东海亲了一下赫宰，利落地翻过身躺回一边，抓起李赫宰的手往自己的小腹上放。

感谢李东海定的落地玻璃海景房，整个房间被刚开始的夕阳照的金黄。在这个光线下的李东海的眼睛里像是闪着什么光，李赫宰差点忘了东海就是他的小太阳，最热的那种。  
于是他摸索着床头找到了他们常备的安全措施，李赫宰突然意识到上一回火热还是发小分队的新专辑前，他们真的好久没做了。  
他用胳膊撑着上半身跪着给了东海一个吻，就感觉到身下一凉，好吧小甜豆等不及了。  
李赫宰开始轻抚对方的下身，小甜豆的呼吸渐渐急促，几下以后扭动着身体开始脸红。  
“现在才开始害羞啊？”，李赫宰笑着拽着东海的手往自己的下腹摸，”昨天吃了鲍鱼，来检查一下最近健不健康吧？“  
李东海向上顶了顶，把他们俩的握在一起，”那也给我检查一下吧。“  
”我的甜豆变黄豆了吗？“  
李东海笑了起来连带着手也一抖一抖，李赫宰终于忍不住了。他吻上东海的胸口，一边开始吮吸那颗小红豆，一边磨蹭着两人的下身。  
看到东海渐渐被情欲掌控，他摸向东海的后腰指腹摩擦着腰侧，然后一路向下揉尾骨和被折磨得已经不剩多少肉的屁股。捏着臀部的李赫宰想起李东海减肥的事越想越气，一巴掌拍了上去。原本舒服地眯缝眼的东海虎躯一震一脸疑惑。  
”别减肥了听到没有！减得生病，减到都没有手感了！“  
李东海撇了撇嘴亲上李赫宰的锁骨。

”好吧不该在这时候说这些的“李赫宰这样想着，俯下身吻着东海，他贴在东海的嘴唇上轻轻说，”我也希望你健康“，然后加深了这个吻和他的爱人纠缠。李东海双眼迷离的时候，他开始开拓东海的后身。  
真的是太久没做了，今天的扩张很不顺利让东海有点懊恼，摸出了藏在枕头边的润滑剂。  
李赫宰突然被他可爱到了，”你竟然在机场买这个，胆子真的很大。“  
”不然受苦的就是我啊“  
”我爱你，不会让你受苦的“，李赫宰挤出一些透明的液体往东海身后送，感到东海的肌肉渐渐地在放松，他尝试把自己挤进东海里。  
一开始的两人都不太好受，于是他们放慢下身的节奏来回吻着彼此，李赫宰的右手和李东海的左手十指相扣，他纤长的手指压制着东海，随着下身的节奏一松一紧。

李东海逐渐适应了用鼻子蹭了蹭李赫宰，”赫，快一点。“  
李赫宰快速挺动着自己的腰，他的胯一次一次撞上对方的臀，发出令人遐想的声响。东海扣着他背后的手越来越紧，想和自己的爱人更近一些，”赫，我想在上面。“  
李赫宰听着还在发蒙，已经被李东海一个借力仰面按在了床上，他看到东海的大腿肌肉不断的用力，后面吸着顶弄着自己，突然觉得拥有这人爱人真的是赚到。  
李东海着迷地俯视他们之间的连接，用手轻轻地抚摸着他们的边界，这里细腻的泡沫越来越多。  
李赫宰感受着东海的抚慰快速向上顶他，东海用手死死撑住赫宰的肩膀，还是因为顶动的幅度趴在了爱人肩上，他借着李赫宰的动势一下一下地吻着那个男人的侧颈，听着自己小声的喘息，好热。

两个人紧紧抓着彼此的手达到了高峰。

李赫宰搂着李东海的腰一下一下扶着他的背，等待彼此的呼吸趋于平静。夕阳越来越斜，已经照到了他们相握的手上。  
等李东海回过神来，他感觉到李赫宰在小幅地顶着腰，一手还捏着自己的臀部，一副回味无穷的样子。突然想起刚才被埋汰屁股上没有肉，一巴掌拍上了李赫宰的手，”不喜欢就不要捏啊。“

“夏威夷好热，我喜欢。”


End file.
